


Baby Daddies

by hikariisjaejj



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, idk what to put here, kadi - Freeform, sulay - Freeform, suxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariisjaejj/pseuds/hikariisjaejj
Summary: literally what the title isdomestic partners kaisoo have turned into babies and their teenage son sehun has to take care of themft. sehun crushing on much older junmyeon and canon suxing (jun and yixing)





	Baby Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT SEXUAL.

It started off small, smaller than what you might imagine. A fetus even. A fetus with no name and had no idea what would happen when it got older. It turned out that very small fetus was Doh Sehun, and he grew up _well_. Broad shoulders, thin face, long limbs and _by god_ , clear skin. They were gifts—whether he was aware of it or not. What he was _very_ aware of though, was his father and the curse he was.

Born out of wedlock to a mother he saw at least once a month and a father he lived with indefinitely.

Two fathers, to be exact.

His biological, Doh Kyungsoo, and his father’s partner, Kim Jongin.

Living in the hustle and bustle of Seoul as a seemingly happy family.

It’s just that, well… Sehun was a seventeen-year-old and in his angsty teen years he was constantly fighting with his dad. And as lovely and sweet as Jongin was, he found himself snapping at the man, too.

Sure, he was having trouble at school with studies, getting ready for college exams, exploring his sexuality, and maintaining decent relationships with his friends… He was having a very difficult time, if you couldn’t pick up on the sarcasm there. Most of it being stress from school work. Staying up until one in the morning getting homework done for cram school _and_ high school was one thing, but having to deal with everything else? Unrealistic. It was kind of an awful time so of course the kid was stressed. That when he found best to take out his pent-up stress and sexual frustrations through anger—towards his parents (whether he knew that or not).

After one night of yelling over dinner how Sehun did not want to do the dishes (because he always did them) he stormed into his room, locked the door and cried into his pillow. And there he mumbled (into his pillow) how much he wished he didn’t have parents. How much he wished he could be an adult already, so he didn’t have to worry about his parents berating him and doing homework, so he didn’t have to worry about all these awful things anymore.

 

 

Doh Sehun would forever be surprised at how wishes really do come true.

♣

Morning came rather smoothly, an ease to waking up; that is of course until Sehun realized he did not do his homework and needed to get ready soon. He checked his phone for the time and nearly whimpered when he saw eight in the morning, meaning he had an hour to get to school. What pissed him off was that his father nor Jongin had bothered to wake him up.

No smell of breakfast, no morning coffee not even the sounds of dishes being washed had been engulfing his senses. It was a little odd, but as he rushed to put on clothes and called out for his father, he found no response.

“Ugh,” Sehun groaned when he went into the bathroom and noticed that Jongin’s business suit had been trailing out of the door frame. His dads must have decided to take the rest of their business to the bedroom and would rather entangle in each other than go to work and get Sehun to school. Sehun rolled his eyes and brushed his teeth furiously as he kicked the clothes to the side.

“Thanks for waking me up!” He yelled as he rushed by their room and to the kitchen to make a quick helping of toast.

But as he waltzed into the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of an infant sitting on the counter top and waving a rather large cleaver around. It sat in a pile of clothes, a shirt he assumed, and pants and underwear on the ground (both seemed oddly familiar to the ones his father would wear to bed). Sehun shrieked as he watched the weight of the cleaver overtake the infant's arm and teeter him over the side. His feet moved quick; had it not been for his reflexes, the child surely would have come to an early demise.

“What in the literal fuck.” He mumbled as he quickly took the knife away and tossed it to the side. “No! You can’t play with that.” He said as he sat on the ground with the child cradled in his arms. But as he gave a firm stare to the infant, he couldn’t help but dawdle at its rather large and round eyes. They were so familiar, and quite fuckin’ adorable he might add. A button nose, perfect almond eyes and skin milky smooth. It was an absolutely adorable baby.

“Dad?!” Sehun yelled out, hoping some answer would be thrown around because he sure as hell had no idea why there was a baby on the counter with a knife. When no answer came, he stood to his feet and fixed the positioning of the baby so he could comfortably walk across the house with it. But before he moved on, he noticed one of the stove top burners lighting up underneath a pan. Sehun’s eyes widened at the sight and he immediately turned it off. The teen mumbled and cursed under his breath as he walked away, the child simply garbled and cooed at his face, raising its hands to get every feel for the teenager’s face. Smacking a palm on his lips, pulling at his nose and yanking his hair. It was rather annoying, especially with the amount of force the babe was using.

“Dad?” Sehun knocked on his parent’s door and somehow managed to remove the child that was firmly tugging on his bottom lip and digging its small nails in. No answer came from behind the door. He sucked in a breath of air and swallowed down any fears he had walking in on his dad and Jongin having sex. It wasn’t like he’d accidentally done it before. Besides, this was far more important, a child  was left in the kitchen with the _stove on_ and _a clever_ in its hands. But as he was about to turn the door knob a thump was heard on the other side and immediately followed by a wail of a child.

Sehun rushed into the room with wide eyes and found a child sitting up right at the foot of his dads’ bed, face beat red and riddled with tears. The child was covered in a white dress shirt, one almost exactly like the ones that Jongin wore for work—expensive. Sehun put the child in his arms down and quickly cradled the wailing baby.

“Did you fall, are you okay?” He cooed at the baby, it seemed older than the other one. Especially with the way it nodded its head and quickly wrapped itself around Sehun’s neck. “Where does it hurt?” He pulled the baby away, making sure to keep an eye on the other baby on the floor, it began to crawl away from him. The baby put a hand on his head and stared at Sehun, hyperventilating with teary red eyes. “Oh yeah, would you look at that.” Sehun smiled brightly for the small babe. “You got a nice little bump,” it was only a small red mark, nothing serious. “Why don’t we get some ice and put it on you okay?” The baby slowly began to calm down and Sehun wrapped the shirt further around the baby and cradled him on his shoulder.

“Wait, where’d..” Sehun panicked and looked every which way for the other child. He stood quickly to his feet and found that the baby was just around the bed and reaching up to pull at the handle of the dresser. “No no, come here you.” Sehun quickly moved over and grabbed the small thing with one hand. The baby cried out, clearly unhappy, but as soon as he was facing Sehun he quickly lightened up and smiled a little toothed smile. The baby hugged Sehun around his neck and started to pull at the bottom of his hair.

“What the fuck.. I don’t understand…”

Sehun walked out of the room and to the living room, still looking for his parents. Both babies were curled on his shoulders, one calming down and sucking his thumb and the other still berating his face. Sehun supposed that his dads went out to get baby supplies and decided to surprise Sehun with baby brothers. But they definitely would have left a note or something saying that they would be back later. Also, it was highly irresponsible of them to just leave babies around without baby proofing everything! Sehun took his phone out as he sat on the couch and let the smallest baby crawl over him as the other stayed curled on his chest.

“Hey! Take it easy back there!” Sehun snapped when he heard a thump from the smaller infant on the wall. He was really a ball of energy jumping on the head of the couch and pulling on his hair.

As Sehun tried both his father’s phones, he couldn't’ help but notice their ringing coming from somewhere in the apartment. Sehun let the phone drop from his face, he couldn’t believe this was happening. His dads were missing, and he was stuck with two babies. He looked down at the baby still in his arms and sucking its thumb. His skin was a bit darker than the younger infants, and his cheeks were so irresistibly round and adorable. As he looked at the infant’s bare skin, he couldn’t help but notice a birthmark on his neck, one that looked identical to the one on Jongin. It was in the shape of an upside down ‘D’.

Suddenly, something clicked in Sehun’s mind.

“No…” He muttered as he held the baby out and stared it deeply in the face, checking every last inch of it. “No!”

He sat the babe down on the couch and managed to somehow pull the smaller infant off his shoulders. Sure enough, the baby was smiling while staring at Sehun’s face and only one person in Sehun’s life possessed such an iconic smile.

 “OH MY GOD.”

♣

“Thank you, it’s a pleasure to meet you Chairman Im.” Junmyeon bowed to the entourage of officials from the neighboring entertainment group.

But as the group walked off into the ballroom for the breakfast social, his cell phone rang in his back pocket. The caller was familiar, it made him pick up immediately.

“Sehun, you’re usually at school by now, is everything alright?”

“Hyung, you need to come over. Now.” His voice was rushed and probably filled with the most emotion Junmyeon had ever heard.

“What’s wrong, is everything alright?” Junmyeon quickly covered an ear and ducked out of the ballroom.

“Just, there’s no time to explain. Just come, quickly.”

“Sehun, I can’t. Jongin isn’t here yet and he’s late for this meeting.” Junmyeon was talking softly and smiling to his co-workers that would walk by. “Do you know where he is? He’s an hour late.”

“No more questions. I need you to come quickly, it’s an emergency.

“Sehun—!”

“Bring diapers.”

There was a pause.

 

“And baby wipes.”

Without further notice the call had ended and Junmyeon was left staring at his phone in awe. It took him a solid twenty-five minutes to give an excuse to the guests of this particularly important breakfast meeting that CEO Kim Jongin would now _not_ be attending. He would make sure to murder his boss when he saw him.

♣

“Thank god you’re here. Come in quick.” Sehun said as he yanked Junmyeon in and closed the door, locking it rather harshly.

“Sehun, what the hell is going on?” Junmyeon took hold of the teen’s wrist and firmly held him in place.

They stared at one another for a moment and Sehun suddenly became aware of their positioning and his cheeks turned bright. Oh how he had a crush on Jongin’s assistant.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, so come quietly.” Sehun removed himself from the grip and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the master bedroom.

“Sehun, I wouldn’t normally come over if I didn’t think it was important. Or unless Jongin was late, in which case, he’s very late today.”

Sehun snapped his head around and held his finger to his lips, shushing the assistant.

“Wha—”

Sehun quietly opened the door and the room was before the two of them. In the middle of the bed was a pile of sheets successfully encasing a child that was sound as sleep.

Junmyeon tilted his head as they got closer to the child.

“Y-You…? You guys adopted..?”

“That’s what I thought too.” Sehun added, “Look closer, who does he look like too you.”

Junmyeon stared for a good long while, the soft cheeks and gentle eyes were a definite familiar feature. Dark hair, and skin darker than either of them, cogs began ticking in Junmyeon’s head.

A gasp emitted from Junmyeon’s lips, “HE CHEATED?!” He nearly yelled before Sehun caught his mouth. They both watched to see if the child would stir, which thankfully, he didn’t.

“No, definitely not. At least… I don’t think so… No. It can’t..” Sehun thought for moment before allaying his fears. “No, this is Jongin. This is my father’s lover, this is basically my second dad.”

“Sehun that’s impossible. Where’s Kyungsoo?”

“He’s in the living room.”

Sehun watched as Junmyeon’s face took on all the different possible emotions of fear and confusion. He led the assistant to the living room where another man stood lone in center, the television on and his body rocking back and forth to the lullaby music.

Sehun watched as Junmyeon took the sight in, noticing another round head of dark hair on the person’s shoulder.

“Th-That doesn’t look like Kyungsoo..” Junmyeon whispered to Sehun.

The person turned around upon hearing the whispering, it was Yixing, Kyungsoo’s editor. Coincidentally, Kyungsoo had a deadline today for an article he was writing, so Yixing popped over to make sure it was getting done. Sehun had never been happier to have help in managing the two balls of energy.

“Y-Yixing,” Junmyeon’s voice immediately tensed as he bowed slightly for a greeting. There was a love triangle in the room now, Junmyeon had a thing for Yixing. Well, not so much a triangle but parallel. Yixing was his own person and for all the two males knew, Yixing wasn’t really interested in anyone for that matter. Sehun was aware of Junmyeon’s feelings so part of him always harbored a little resentment for the editor.

“Hyung, did you bring the diapers? We’ve been using clothes.” His voice was soft to not wake the child in Yixing’s arms.

“Y-Yeah, I left them in the car… But where’s Kyungsoo..?”

Everyone looked to the infant in Yixing’s arms. Junmyeon stepped closely to the editor and poked his head around to see what face belonged to the head of hair on Yixing’s shoulder.

There, a child in infant size, resembling Doh Kyungsoo was before Junmyeon’s eyes. Both adults, Sehun’s father and lover were both infants.

What the fuck.

♣

“No, I don’t believe this. This is ridiculous.” Junmyeon stormed to the front door of the apartment. “I’m going to go look for your father like a normal human. I know a few places that he could be hiding—”

“Junmyeon please, I just… I just need your help. I don’t know what happened or how long they’re going to be like this, but please!” He caught the older man’s wrist and held him from walking out the front door. “Please..” His voice lowered to something soft. “Even if it’s not them, I can’t just leave two babies alone. I don’t know where my parents are, I don’t know anything. All I know is that I’m alone and I can’t take care of two babies. I was scrambling all morning trying to search up information while keeping an eye on them.”

Junmyeon stood there, his brows knit as he thought this through. He’d known Sehun since he was just a toddler. He remembered how shy the boy was when they first met; Kyungsoo had been interviewing Jongin at a rather disclosed café at the time. So he brought Sehun along since he couldn’t afford a nanny in the area. This interview meant everything to Kyungsoo’s career, an interview with the future CEO of Oasis—a business invested in malls, shops, commercials, beauty brands you name it. It just so happened that the two met again after that without Sehun or Junmyeon and without premise of an interview. They met several times, in fact, after that and turned into the domestic couple they are today. But while the two dated, Junmyeon was often in charge of watching Sehun, so he was quite fond of the boy. The desperation in the teen’s voice was enough to pull at his heart and want to help him, even if this whole situation seemed absurd.

The male sighed, “Alright.” A smile grew on the teen’s face. “I’ll stay and help.. What do you need me to do?”

Sehun tightened the grip on Junmyeon’s hand in glee, “I need those diapers, and, a favor..”

“What?”

“Can you call my school and call me out sick?” Sehun pulled his hands back and rubbed them together, begging for the adult to do it.

Junmyeon sighed again. “Okay.” He gave the teen one last glance, noting how tall he had been getting. He was standing a solid head taller now. Junmyeon scoffed, remembering how small he was when he was just six and clung to him like a koala.

The assistant turned on the balls of his feet and left the house to retrieve the diapers and wipes.

Sehun smiled as he watched the male leave, a light rouge on his cheeks as he watched him go. He shook his head and made to the living room where Yixing was seated on the couch, the babe still fast asleep on his shoulder.

“Okay. I’m going to start making a list of things we need… We should go shopping when hyung comes back up.. Or maybe after we feed them… I don’t think they’ve eaten since I woke up.”

“We should feed them,” Yixing’s gentle voice said.

 “Uhhh… M..ilk?” He dragged out in question.

Yixing’s face contorted, “I don’t think they’re still breast fed. They’re a bit old for milk now.” He looked down at baby Kyungsoo. “He might though, he seems like he’s around one and half.”

“So, then we get a bottle and formula?”

Yixing shrugged.

“Fuck.”

“Hey, watch your language.” Yixing covered the baby’s ears.

“Oh please, like my dad doesn’t swear.”

“Yes, but your dad is an infant now and he shouldn’t swear until he’s out of the house… The same for you, why are you swearing?”

“Hyung.. please..”

Yixing shook his head in a disapproval.

The front door rang with an automated chime as Junmyeon entered, a cellophane bag jiggling around as he took of his shoes and proceeded around the house.

“Good, Jun’s here!” Sehun shot to his feet and dashed down the hall to greet the elder. He smiled and pulled him into the living room without even asking.

“These are the diapers, but I don’t know if they’ll fit. I got adult sizes…”

Sehun and Yixing both gawked at the assistant.

“What?! You never specified who it was for!”

Both Sehun and Yixing raised a finger to their lips and shushed the man hard.

Junmyeon brought his words to a whisper, “Oh come on. Everyone knows you’re not supposed to tread on egg shells around kids! You have to make a little noise, so they don’t become light sleepers.”

“Okay, then you go ahead and wake them up and take care of the hurricane they leave behind.” Sehun crossed his arms on his chest.

Junmyeon straightened his back and sucked his lips in real tight. The teen had a good point.

“So, this is the plan. We’re going to try and feed them some food when they wake up. After that we need to go shopping to pick up supplies. I don’t know how long they’re going to be like this, but we need the very base essentials at least.”

“Wow.. You seem more prepared than I would have thought..” Junmyeon said mildly surprised.

“Actually.. Yixing’s been thinking the most of this up… I had no clue of what I was doing until he arrived.”

“You called him first?” Junmyeon asked with a slight tinge of jealousy in his heart, it was petty, but he thought Sehun was closer with him.

“No, I was visiting to help Kyungsoo with his article. His deadline is today…Well, _was_ today. I don’t know what’s going to happen now. Or what I should tell my boss.” Yixing added quite calmly, he really was in his own little world.

“And thank god you came when you did. I don’t know what I would have done.” Sehun added.

Yixing chuckled, “Yeah, when I heard screaming, I figured something was wrong.”

“You know how to take care of kids?” Junmyeon directed his attention to Yixing then.

“A little. I have young cousin’s when I visit back home in China.”

“Do..you…Like..kids?” Junmyeon asked carefully, a very soft blush rising on the apples of his cheeks. He was getting older, so flirting came on a much different level with other older people.

“I do, very much. I’d like to have my own someday.” Yixing smiled as he placed a gentle hand on Kyungsoo’s back.

Junmyeon smiled back at the kind gesture. “I like kids too.” Which was only half a lie. He liked good kids, and disliked loud snot nosed little shits.

Sehun could see the obvious vibes Junmyeon was trying to give off, that irked him slightly. So, he stepped in between the emotions (that Yixing hadn’t been picking up, honestly) quite literally and kept on with the rest of their plan.

“So, when we go shopping, we should have someone stay here with the kids and two people go out. That way the shopping gets done faster. Like you and me.” He motioned a finger between him and Junmyeon.

“Well.. Shouldn’t I be apart of that? I know more of what to get… Then it should be Junmyeon and myself. The adults.” Yixing added innocently.

Sehun’s eye just kind of twitched.

“But you’re good with the babies.” Sehun retorted.

“But they like you the best. Kyungsoo only likes it when I hurt myself to make him laugh.”

“They’re _my_ dads. I should know what kinds of things they’ll be getting.”

“Okay! How about this, either just one of us goes shopping, or we all go?” Junmyeon cut the two off. Sehun was taking this a little too seriously for just deciding who would go. “I suggest we lean more towards we all go and bring the kids. It seems like it’s a difficult task to keep them supervised with just one person.”

Both Yixing and Sehun got silent. He was right.

“We should probably do that.”

♣

After the children had woken up (with loud cries from Jongin and surprisingly little restraint from Kyungsoo) they fixed them up in the adult diapers to the best of their abilities.

Feeding them was a mess and a half.

First of all, they had no idea of what to feed them. The online searches all had mixed answers, so nothing was set in stone. It also didn’t help that Kyungsoo was the pickiest eater on the face of the earth. Jongin, they learned ate quite well. It mirrored their adult personalities, Jongin really could eat anything and not mind. Kyungsoo was a little more particular and preferred to eat home cooked meals.

Kyungsoo was a stickler and shouted “No” on just about everything brought to his face. Yixing had been in charge of feeding him since he was most experienced with children. But when the child refused and preferred to smash the bits of rice on the table, he switched off with Sehun.

Sehun sat the infant in his lap and brought all the small side dish foods to the boy’s mouth. First it was bean sprouts, Kyungsoo turned his head. Then it was some left-over spinach, that was a strong no when he smacked the spoon away. Sehun then picked up a small piece of kimchi and held it to the boy’s face, just about ready to force it down. Oddly enough, Kyungsoo was interested in that one. He ate it with little restraint and munched with his little teeth. The whole room seemed to freeze as Kyungsoo finally ate something after fifteen minutes of trying to get him to eat.

Rice was a piece of cake and what the boy filled up on most. It may not have been the most nutritious but at least he was eating. And after a few smacks to Sehun’s face and throwing his small body repeated against the teen’s chest, Kyungsoo had filled his little belly.

Jongin ate just fine, having gone through Junmyeon. He was well mannered and could eat with his own spoon as he sat in Junmyeon’s lap. He needed help with the chop sticks, so Junmyeon would give him the small sausages, bean sprouts and anything else the spoon couldn’t pick up. The boy could even mumble a very faint thank you before sliding down from Junmyeon’s lap and crawling under the table to Sehun. He had been eyeing Kyungsoo and Sehun for the duration of the meal.

He patted Sehun’s knee, earning the teen’s attention when he ducked to see who’s small hand tapped him.

“Are you all done?” Sehun asked and Jongin could only smile and wiggle his legs up and down. “Alright, well what do you want?” He asked in a not so sweet-I’m-talking-to-a-kid way.

Yixing gave Sehun a face to be nicer.

“Uh.. I mean.. What can I do you for?” Kyungsoo had thrown a hand up and smacked Sehun right on the mouth as he used the other to battle something on the table.

Jongin simply raised both his arms and made grabbing motions with his hands. He wanted up on Sehun’s lap.

“Uhhh… My hands are kinda full dad.”

Jongin remained persistent.

“Uhhh.. Um..” Sehun panicked and looked to both Junmyeon and Yixing.

“Just sit him on the other thigh.” Junmyeon suggested.

Yixing simply got up and took the boy out from under the table to place on Sehun’s lap.

This was clearly not what Sehun wanted.

Jongin sat content in Sehun’s arm as Kyungsoo continued to mash the rice on the plate before him.

“I hope he’s done eating because I can’t spoon it to his mouth anymore.” Sehun commented with a tinge of snark.

“That’s okay. He’s doing fine on his own.” Junmyeon smiled from across the table as he watched Kyungsoo put a small handful of rice in his mouth.

Jongin just watched as Kyungsoo ate, he seemed very taken with the other infant.

Sehun put his spoon down and let the two babes do as they pleased, which was mostly Kyungsoo thrashing about and shrieking weird noises as Jongin laughed. At some point Jongin even tried picking up the spoon and feed Kyungsoo; of course, he did not take the spoonful of rice and opted to snatch it and bang Jongin on the head with it. Jongin continued to pout and place a small hand on his head as he looked up at Sehun.

“Okay that’s enough of that.” Sehun craned his neck to check on the bump on Jongin’s head, the swelling had gone down significantly after they put ice on it. Thankfully, Kyungsoo hadn’t hit it again. He reached around and took the spoon (with a bit of trouble) from Kyungsoo. “That’s not nice, dad. Be nice to…Dad…” Sehun grimaced as he looked at the two older males around the table.

“Well.. His name is technically Kyungsoo. I don’t think he knows he’s a dad at this age.” Yixing said as he pulled his chair closer to take Jongin from Sehun.

“But that’s so weird..”

“It’s more weird if he grew up thinking he was dad.” Junmyeon added.

“It’s not my fault he turned back into a baby!” Sehun defended himself, Kyungsoo continued to throw his body into Sehun’s chest again. “Oof.. Gah, why do you keep doing that?” He may have been small, but he packed quite the punch.

“He’s happy.” Yixing said in a soft voice as he coddled Jongin. “He really likes you.”

Everything in Sehun’s demeanor changed, his very energy kind of switched to something.. More complex. He looked at Yixing for a moment longer, trying to understand the words that came from his lips. He then looked down to the small version of his father in his lap. Kyungsoo then took another handful of rice in his greasy little hand and turned around to hold it up to Sehun’s face. “Hm?” Sehun brought his head down to see what the baby wanted. Kyungsoo simply pressed for his small arm to go toward Sehun’s mouth. “For me?” Sehun really didn’t want to eat from the slimy hand but complied when the baby started to stand up on his feet. “Mmmm, thank you.” He said as he ate the rice from the small hand. He helped the baby sit back down, but Kyungsoo had a new mission—he was going to have Sehun finish the food on the plate.

The adults all laughed at the irony.

♣

The car ride leading to the store was another headache.

They had wrapped the kids in some of Sehun’s old t-shirts again, hopefully keeping them warmer in the late November air. He brought a bag filled with other extra clothes, including other miscellaneous items like hand sanitizer, napkins, baby wipes etc. Yixing and Sehun sat in the back with Jongin and Kyungsoo in their laps, respectively. Junmyeon drove Jongin’s personal car, the car he often chauffeured the CEO in. Everyone was a bit nervous about being caught by the authorities for not having the children in car seats. But that was least of their problems as Kyungsoo refused to keep still. Jongin was still the best of the two but would rather sit with Sehun and Kyungsoo.

Sehun was more than ready for a nap at that point and it was only noon.

But once they arrived at the store, they immediately picked up a carriage to dump the two babies in. They sat them in and buckled the straps on their small waists to keep them from falling over. Sehun had to steer of course, which meant he had to make a lot of contorted and silly faces to keep them from screaming out.

The first on the list was to buy the two proper baby clothes and not Sehun’s old shirts wrapped like a bodysuit over their abnormally large diapers—which they would buy proper ones of later.

The stares that many young mothers and their own infant children came too often. Some grandma’s and uncles passing by would snicker and give the judgmental gawk. Those bothered Sehun. Junmyeon and Yixing were nearly unphased by it all, but Sehun couldn’t help but cower his head behind his dads. But even that was a mistake because that gave Kyungsoo better advantage to pull his hair.

The rest of the shopping went okay, minus Kyungsoo’s loud and vocal complaints. Especially when Jongin would insist on hugging him or try holding his hand. That’s when Kyungsoo would smack and hit the other. Junmyeon intervened and took Kyungsoo from the carriage when he wouldn’t stop being a pain, but the boy continued to be flustered and annoyed and cried, _loudly_. It wasn’t until Junmyeon handed him off to Sehun did the boy calm down. His little cheeks bright and rosy with tears of frustration were quite adorable. But Sehun had to leave the isle and calm the boy down outside the store while Junmyeon and Yixing finished up with Jongin.

They were seated on a small bench just outside the store entrance in front of a road, Kyungsoo was significantly calmer now. As Sehun asked the boy aimless things about why he was being so fussy and how things weren’t so bad, Kyungsoo eventually smiled. Everything in the teen’s being warmed when his dad smiled finally. It was unfortunate to see the infant cry.

“See, you’re a big boy. You’re fine.” He bounced the infant up and down on his knee as a mother and her toddler walked by—of course the woman gave him a dirty look.

Sehun mumbled under his breath once she was in the store, “He could be my baby brother, bitch..” He rolled his eyes and lifted the child to sit next to him. “Hold on a second, I’m gonna get a tissue to clean your face.” He said not really thinking the infant would go anywhere. He turned the opposite side and reached into the bag for one. It took a bit longer than he wanted to find the damn tissues, so he lifted the bag onto his lap and continued pushing everything around. But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how Kyungsoo’s bright red shirt was not there. He looked over to see the child and his worst nightmare had come true. Kyungsoo was gone. Panic immediately shot through his body, engulfing him in the worst kind of sickening fear. “DAD!”

He whipped his head around, looking feverishly for the infant. Which thankfully, wasn’t too far. Kyungsoo had only walked a few feet, but in the most dangerous place he could have possibly gotten to. The street.

Sehun had never moved so fast in his life before that moment and dove for his baby father. The baby shrieked in delight as Sehun scooped him up and ran back to the sidewalk. Kyungsoo hadn’t gotten far in the street, but it was enough for a car to hit. Thankfully, the only car on the road was just turning the corner when Sehun picked him up.

“No! That’s not okay! Don’t you ever walk away from again! Do you understand?!” Sehun scolded the boy quite harshly despite having the child pressed against his chest and firm in his arms.

He sat them down on the bench again and brought the baby out to face him. “Do hear me, Doh Kyungsoo? Do not leave my sight unless I tell you to!”

Kyungsoo could clearly understand he was being scolded and pouted with rather watery eyes.

Sehun started to feel bad for scolding the infant so harshly and brought him back in for a hug. “Don’t scare me like that…” He sighed out all the pent-up anxiety.

♣

“You’re holding him wrong.” Junmyeon whined as Sehun carried Kyungsoo quite awkwardly on his hip.

“No, _you’re_ holding him wrong.” Sehun bickered back at Junmyeon who was quite literally holding Jongin upside down, the infant squealing in glee.

“Because we’re playing!” Junmyeon spat back.

“Well maybe if you stopped playing and helped us with the groceries, you’d be holding him correctly!” Sehun snapped as he adjusted Kyungsoo in his arm, the other lugging two rather heavy shopping bags. Yixing was walking ahead and carrying the rest.

Junmyeon mumbled under his breath as he fixed Jongin in his arms and took a bag from Sehun. He then went ahead and took a few from Yixing, but the exchange was a little more romantic than Sehun wanted. So of course, he burst through the two pretending to play with Kyungsoo as if he were an airplane. Yixing just laughed at the teen while Junmyeon raised a curious brow, was it him or was Sehun deliberately sabotaging his advances on Zhang Yixing?

Jongin kind of just watched with incredulous eyes as Sehun ran a serpentine with Kyungsoo, he _really_ wanted to do that too. So, he turned to Junmyeon and pointed a finger at the two ahead, his eyes wide with want.

“You wanna do that too?” Junmyeon asked the small thing.

“Yeah!!” His excited little voice squeaked out a lisped response.

“Well.. I dunno…” Junmyeon was now carrying three heavy bags and a heavy infant, his arms were starting to feel like jell-o. “How about when we get home okay?”

Jongin nodded his head furiously, accepting the deal that he would receive later.

“Such a good little boy…” Junmyeon muttered as Jongin turned back around to watch Sehun and Kyungsoo. He couldn’t believe Jongin was so well-behaved as a kid. He was kind of a bitch when it was just the two of them outside of professional settings. Either always complaining about something or just always _talking_.

He then decided that it would be okay to let Jongin walk beside him to the car, not without holding hands of course. Jongin complied easily to the new set up, even as Junmyeon took the hood of Jongin’s onesie and placed it on his head. Both Kyungsoo and Jongin sported matching fluffy bear onesies. It was quite adorable, especially when they waddled around in their little legs. In fact, as soon as they arrived at the car, Sehun put Kyungsoo down to put the groceries away he pulled out his phone to record them. It was a dangerous game to put Kyungsoo down but Jongin was good about holding onto Kyungsoo’s hand and keeping him in place. While Kyungsoo started dragging Jongin away though, Sehun couldn’t resist recording the two little infants as they waddled on the pavement. Their little shoes clicking with each step and their little saggy bear butts jiggling as they cried out at one another. It was utterly adorable.

On the way home, the car started to produce a rather fowl smell. One that emanated from Kyungsoo’s diaper.

“Oh no.” Sehun whispered as he held onto Kyungsoo—who had gone oddly quiet.

“What?” Yixing asked as he looked over.

Both of them froze when a few wet burps came from the infant’s rear.

“I can’t.. I can’t do this.” Sehun still whispered.

“Sure you can, most parents at some point wish they never had kids but—”

“No, it’s not that. I mean I can’t clean his diaper… I… _can’t_.”

This time the car grew silent, a somber air filling the space. _Oh no_ indeed.

Yixing placed a hand on Jongin’s rear to feel his diaper, it was decently heavy and rather soggy. He needed a change too.

This was going to be one hell of an experience for all.

♣

Sehun fought tooth and nail for Kyungsoo to just s _tay still_ on the desk top. And when he finally got him to calm down with a bottle of milk in his mouth he carefully and quite meticulously started to undo the baby’s diaper.

Jongin was being changed in the kitchen with Junmyeon, Yixing was putting groceries away.

“Oh god.. Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod. Nononononononono—” Sehun rightly gagged as soon as he opened the diaper. The whole experience was a _mess_ , thankfully Kyungsoo was relaxed enough to let him clean him up quite thoroughly.

But of course, when it came to the last piece and putting baby powder on Kyungsoo’s butt, he had managed to somehow spray it all over his face and shirt. Kyungsoo burst out with a high-pitched laugh at that.

“I hate this. So damn much.” The scorn was quite prevalent in his voice as he shook his head and continued to finish up wrapping the baby in the correct sized diaper. He was almost certain he put in on backwards, he couldn’t remember which way it went after Yixing had shown him. But it was fine, Kyungsoo wasn’t complaining and neither was Yixing when the two went barreling into the kitchen. Kyungsoo was now wearing nothing but his diaper as Jongin was still getting himself cleaned up.

“I literally took ten minutes, how are you still cleaning him up? He’s so well behaved.”

“Junmyeon got a call in the middle of changing him. He had to step outside for this one. It seemed pretty urgent.” Yixing gave a light frown.

It was quite urgent indeed. Junmyeon made a note to never lie for his boss again, especially with something critical like: he was hospitalized and wasn’t sure when he’d be out. Because now half the officials from the breakfast meeting were wishing to visit Jongin or send him get-well-soon gifts. So Junmyeon had to spin his lie even further and tell them that he was at home and his personal doctor was taking care of him. It was apparently a serious condition and he didn’t want to be stressed out by the hospital.

Which was basically only three-quarters of a lie. This was quite a serious condition, it wasn’t everyday your boss turned into a two-year-old infant.

By the time he had finished the call and walked back in the house, he heard the consistent giggles of two children come from the living room. As he neared the room, he could hear Sehun making the same airplane noises from earlier. And of course, he had been carrying Jongin in his arms as Kyungsoo chased them around the open space. He had forgotten he promised Jongin he would fly around with him like that.

Junmyeon smiled at the scene before him, he could see how tired Sehun was getting by how red his face was. His huffing and puffing was no better either.

As the teen twirled around, he saw Junmyeon with a soft smile upon his features, it made him pause and stare for longer than either the two kids wanted.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just watching.”

Sehun could feel the rush of heat go through his cheeks and put Jongin down on the ground. “I was getting tired anyways.”

“Again, again!” Jongin shouted as he jumped up and down at Sehun’s feet, Kyungsoo just shoved the taller boy away and yelled, “Me! Me!”

“You look it.” Junmyeon walked over and picked Kyungsoo up, much to the boy’s dismay. “Do you remember when you were really little, and your dads would go out on dates and make me babysit you?”

“All the time.” Sehun let out absentmindedly as he sat on the floor, not really thinking about his choice of words.

“This used to be your favorite.” Junmyeon laid Kyungsoo flat in his arms and buried his face straight in the baby’s stomach, blowing big puffs of air to leave loud and obnoxious raspberries. Kyungsoo screamed in delight and squirmed with the ticklish feeling.

Sehun gasped when Junmyeon did that, remembering how much he loved it when he did that before bedtime.

“You did that up until I was twelve!”

“Yup,” he put the kid down on the ground, he seemed to have had enough. “Then you told me to stop because you were getting too old for them.” Junmyeon pouted.

Kyungsoo had gone and run behind Sehun, somehow switching gears and playing hide and seek with Jongin. “Yeah.. I don’t know why I ever did that. Those were the best.” Sehun smiled at Junmyeon, Jongin had jumped into Sehun’s lap to attack Kyungsoo from the side.

Junmyeon walked over to the male and sat in front of him. Kyungsoo dashed from behind Sehun with a shriek to hide behind Junmyeon.

“Yeah well, you were in the early stages of puberty. You started becoming a little shit.”

“Oh… Yeah..” Sehun smiled sheepishly, not really wanting to come to terms with the fact Junmyeon was right.

The air between the two grew thick, even as the kids ran around and played with one another.

A thought then went through Junmyeon’s mind and he dove in on Sehun. The teen fell back with a hard thud as Junmyeon began lifting his shirt and quickly nuzzling his face into the teen’s navel. He blew hard on the soft skin and Sehun immediately wheezed with laughter. He was _much_ too old for raspberries on his stomach.

The kids laughed and shouted as Junmyeon held the teen down, jumping on Sehun’s arms and trying their hand at blowing on his cheek or arm. Sehun just wailed with a beet red face and tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks.

Yixing walked in to see what all the commotion was about and smiled at the mess of humans on the ground.

“Well, if you’re all almost done, I made kimbap.” Yixing announced.

Everyone stopped to look up at the male, Yixing offered a rather large smile for them.

Jongin and Kyungsoo both ran (waddled) their way toward Yixing and to the kitchen.

“You better hurry up before these guys eat it all.” Yixing winked and quickly followed the kids. Already a crash of pots and pans sounded before Yixing had a second to chase.

Junmyeon face palmed and stood to his feet, those kids really were a hurricane wherever they went.

“You’ll eat? Or do you want to be quiet here for a minute?” Junmyeon asked as he held out a hand for the panting teen.

“I’ll eat.” Sehun grabbed the hand and Junmyeon pulled him up with slight discomfort.

“Oh, I’m getting too old for this. If I wanted to have kids, I should have had them already.” He said as he stretched out his lower back, pushing out his pelvis to do so.

“That’s okay. You can keep babying me, even when I’m thirty.” Sehun said, still with blushing cheeks.

Junmyeon sucked his teeth and grimaced at the boy, “That’s right. Because you’ll always be a child.” He reached up and gave the teen’s already frilled hair a quick shake before walking off.

Sehun just watched as Junmyeon walked away. He only wished he were a few years older..

♣

After snack time, the kids were thrown back into the living room to keep occupied. They started off with toys they had bought, books they could interact with and even crayons to draw with. But as Jongin willingly played with everything he was given, Kyungsoo was a mess and would rather throw things or draw on the walls.

They tried dancing to children’s music which lasted for a good while before Kyungsoo got distracted and would rather hit or kick Jongin.

Those antics lasted up until dinner time, past dinner time really. The three adults were so exhausted that none of them could bother to make any of the dishes they bought food for the night and ordered out noodles. They only hoped Kyungsoo would eat them.

Which thankfully he did, after smashing most of it in his hair and face. Even after Sehun had gotten a good couple spoonful’s in his mouth, Kyungsoo insisted on feeding him too. Jongin just ate and watched as they interacted, wanting Yixing to do the same things too. Like pretending the noodles were hair from a mustache, or a bird about to fly into his mouth. He gladly agreed to doing so.

Junmyeon stayed in the living room, trying to clean up the bomb that had gone off. But he gave up after realizing he was only half way through by the time they were almost done with dinner. He joined them for food and quickly ate his serving so he could switch off with Yixing—that way he could eat his own helping.

Fresh apples followed for desert, and of course, everyone but Kyungsoo enjoyed them. Kyungsoo had rather slide off Sehun’s lap and go back to the living room and play. There was only so much Sehun could do to convince the child to finish the apple slices, so he let him go and walked after him. Jongin soon followed, as he never really wanted to be separate from Kyungsoo or Sehun.

“He needs a break…” Yixing whispered once Jongin was out the doorway.

“I know, can you fix him a plate while I put these away? We should let him eat alone for while before attempting to put them to bed.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Yixing smiled at the man. Junmyeon gave a rather large one back, trying a little harder than usual to show off his dashing good looks.

As Junmyeon gathered the plates around the table, he asked Yixing, “How come you’re so chill about all this? Do you really believe Kyungsoo and Jongin are both… Those babies?”

Yixing nodded in earnest as he looked Junmyeon in the eye. “The world is full of secrets we still don’t know about. How can we expect to know them all?”

Junmyeon looked back down on his plates and brought them to the sink, taking in Yixing’s words as he did so. He wasn’t entirely sure if he still believed all this, but there was enough proof to make him believe. These children really did look like Kyungsoo and Jongin, just small and needy.

After the dishes were put in the sink, both Junmyeon and Yixing walked into the living room to take the kids off Sehun. Quite literally. Jongin was in Sehun’s lap at the coffee table, drawing something while Kyungsoo had his hands wrapped around Sehun’s neck and hanging from his back. It was slightly choking the teen.

“Okay, that’s enough of that.” Junmyeon went in to pry the child’s hands and hold him down. But he screamed and gave a good fight. Jongin just watched with large quiet eyes.

“Go and eat Sehun, you hardly ate all day. We’ll watch over the boys.” Yixing added with a soft smile.

Sehun was taken aback for moment but eventually smiled at the kind gesture. “No that’s alright. I’m not that hungry.”

Junmyeon and Yixing both glanced at one another, worry lacing their features.

“Sehun, you gotta eat—” Junmyeon tried saying over Kyungsoo as he climbed all around him and accidentally smacked him in the face.

“It’s fine, really. Maybe later, I’m just not hungry right now.”

Junmyeon sighed but Kyungsoo’s persistent berating and whining was getting annoying. “Man, you’re especially cranky right now.” He put the infant down and watched as he ran back to Sehun to sit in his lap next to Jongin.

“You know what it is? It’s past their bed time. It’s nearly nine o’clock.” Yixing said as he pointed at the digital clock on the DVR. “We played with them all afternoon and had dinner late so he’s probably over tired.”

“You don’t think…” Sehun chimed in. “We could let them watch TV for a little bit, right?”

Junmyeon and Yixing looked at one another again and shrugged.

“I don’t see why not.” Junmyeon said.

“If… If they’re going to stay babies and I have to raise them until they’re adults.. I don’t want them to get in the habit of sitting in front of a TV and being brainwashed... I want them to go outside and have fun. Read a book.. Like studying…”

The two older males were silent, they felt so terrible for Sehun. He was thinking very seriously about this and the long-term effect it could have on him.

“Well,” Yixing started. “If we give them a specific time they can watch TV I think it’ll show them good discipline. What do you say?”

Sehun and Junmyeon agreed.

Putting on the TV ended up being one of the smartest decisions they had done all day. After changing their diapers again and putting them in matching white bodysuits that had “best son in the world” (Sehun’s choosing, of course), the two boys had plopped themselves right on the floor in front of the TV and were quiet for the rest of the night. Of course, ‘rest of the night’ meaning for the next hour. That hour was plenty of time for Yixing and Junmyeon to fall asleep seated by each other on the couch. Sehun yawned here and there as he laid on his side behind the kids. Jongin had leaned himself up against Sehun’s chest and sucked on his thumb quite calmly. Kyungsoo would scoot around here and there but eventually even his yawns and droopy eyes made him leaned back and rest against Sehun’s stomach.

As the hour ended, the yawns coming from both the boys was infectious and numerous.

“I think it’s time we get you guys in bed,” Sehun cooed at Kai’s drooping head. He turned over his shoulder to ask if now would be a good time to put them to sleep, but to his dismay both adults were fast asleep.

Sehun frowned at the two, wishing slightly he could be there instead of Yixing. But why would he ever wish that? Junmyeon clearly liked him, why would he want to ruin that? Instead of thinking longer on it, Sehun sat up carefully and picked the boys up as they cradled themselves around his neck. They were quite the heavy pair, but he was glad he could take both at once.

He kicked his dad’s room open and spoke mundane and sweet things as he placed the two babies on the bed.

“How’s about we read a bed time story?” Sehun asked as he began tucking the two in the center most part of the bed.

Jongin nodded furiously and Kyungsoo just smiled a very tired smile.

“Okay, you stay here, and I’ll go get one of the books we bought today. Okay? Just.. Stay.” Sehun breathed as he slowly left the room, keeping his eyes on them and back to the door. As soon as he was out of sight, he dashed for the living room and searched furiously for the book before dashing back.

Thankfully, the two had not moved and were very cuddled in each other. It was probably the sweetest (and calmest) he had seen the two together all day.

“Alright, let’s see.” Sehun said as he climbed onto the bed and breaking the two babies apart so he could sit in between them. “The Ugly Duckling..” He opened the first page as the two boys quickly found themselves comfortable at his sides. He read them for barely five minutes when Kyungsoo was sound asleep. It was another five after until Jongin was out. Sehun took that as his opportunity to check Jongin’s head for the last time. It was just a light bump now; the swelling had gone down significantly from earlier in the day. Sehun smiled a meek smile at that, glad that the babe would be fine. He kept on reading the book, just in case the boys weren’t totally asleep, until he himself could no longer. The book had dropped from his hands and onto his lap, but his head was lulled to the side and sound asleep with his two baby dads next to him.

♣

Junmyeon had woken with a stir sometime before midnight. Yixing had been fast asleep against his shoulder and it warmed his heart, though he could imagine the male would not be happy about it in the morning. The position would definitely leave him stiff at this rate. So, he pushed the male aside as carefully as possible, only to have him wake up with slow fluttering eyes.

“Sorry,” Junmyeon apologized with a light chuckle.

“No.. It’s okay…” Yixing turned his sleepy head in every direction looking for the babies and Sehun. “Where is everyone?”

“I’m not sure, I just woke up too.”

This for some reason caused Yixing to shoot up in his seat. Probably because he was still half asleep, but he nearly panicked and began searching the house.

Junmyeon, still laden in sleep, aimlessly turned the television off and made his way to the bathroom. But before he could as so much get in the bathroom, he noticed the master bedroom slightly ajar. He poked his head inside and nearly melted with the sight before him. Sehun was fast asleep with the two babies curled around him.

It had been a good long while since he had seen Sehun with just a calm face. Same for Jongin for that matter—even if he _was_ a baby.

Yixing had sidled up beside Junmyeon not long after (having searched the whole house) and peeked inside the room. He awed at the trio and nearly pulled out his phone to take a picture. But Junmyeon stopped him, closed the door slightly and pulled him back to the living room.

“Let’s leave them alone.”

“You’re right..” Yixing said with a yawn. “I could use some sleep myself.”

“Do you want to use Sehun’s bed? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll just use the couch.” Junmyeon shrugged as he sat down on one end.

“Mmm, I might do that in a bit. I have to send out a few emails first,” he said as he went to sit on the couch next to Junmyeon.

They were quiet for a while as Yixing typed away on his phone, but the silence was killing Junmyeon. It was now or never. He had the male alone, finally, there was never going to be another chance like this.

“Hey, um.. Yixing?”

The man turned to give him his attention.

“Do you… Want to grab coffee, sometime?” He waited for a response but it wasn’t fast enough for him so he added, “Sometime after this over? I mean, I don’t know how long this is gonna last with Kyungsoo and Jongin but I just wanted to know if you’d be interested at all—”

“Sure.” Yixing smiled. A perfect smile with a soft dimple, it made Junmyeon’s heart beat with adoration.

“A-Awesome. Yeah, okay.. Cool. It’s a date then.” He smiled back.

♣

Morning came round in the Doh household. It was.. A peculiar one, but, not unwelcomed.

Kyungsoo and Jongin were adults again.

Very much naked and very much unaware of everything that had happened the day before.

Sehun was now sandwiched between the two, Kyungsoo having his arms wrapped around his head and Jongin resting a hand over his waist.

As life stirred in Jongin, though, he took a deep breath of the head of hair in front of his face.

“Honey, have you been using Sehun’s shampoo again?”

An incomprehensible grumble came from across the way, which was odd to Jongin. Usually he felt Kyungsoo’s back vibrating against his stomach whenever he made such low grumbles in the morning.

Jongin then curled up closer to the body and held it tighter in his arm. “Honey, you really do smell like Sehun today.”

“Dad—” Sehun mumbled as he began waking up to Jongin’s ramblings.

Jongin’s eyes shot open once the voice registered in his head. “Sehun?!” He nearly screamed and shot back in the sheets. “What are you doing in bed with us?!”

“Jongin, _dearest_ , please be quiet,” Kyungsoo threatened and continued to hold Sehun closer to his bare chest. He was still groggy with sleep, but could you blame the man for kissing his son on the head right then and there? His son who nearly yelled at him in every conversation? His son who hid away in his room for days on end? His son who could barely stand the sight of him?

“Honey.. Are you naked too?” Jongin asked as he lifted the sheets to take a peak under.

“Probably.”

“Kyungsoo, please stop. That’s weird!” Jongin complained as he quickly got out of bed and looked for a pair of underwear. The oddest part was that as he got out of bed, a small infant side white shirt followed after him and a brightly colored book poked halfway out from under Sehun’s back. “What the..”

“It _is_ weird..” Kyungsoo mumbled as he pressed his lips to Sehun’s auburn head again. “Why _are_ you in bed with us? You haven’t slept in bed with us since you were ten..”

“Wait, did you call me dad—” Jongin’s voice got lost in the background as he put on sweat pants. “’Cause you only call me ‘dad’ when you want something—”

Sehun hadn’t responded and simply buried his face further into his dad’s chest.

“Sehun?”

“Honey, get this, I had the craziest dream last night—”

Kyungsoo could feel something warm begin sliding down his chest as Sehun’s body heaved, he was crying.

“—we were babies, and you kept trying to beat me up? And our little Sehunnie was acting all big and strong and taking care of us—”

“Sehun what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Kyungsoo said as he tried to push Sehun back, to see if he was actually crying. Jongin shut right up after that.

“You know I love you right?” Sehun muttered into Kyungsoo’s chest. He finally got to taste a little of what it was like to be a dad, and it was _hard._ But he was just glad that his parents were back to normal.

Kyungsoo was mildly worried and looked up at his partner, Jongin could only shrug.

Kyungsoo raised a hand and stroked the boy’s hair lovingly, “I know you do, Sehun. I know you do.”

Jongin went over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Kyungsoo to place a warm hand on Sehun’s back. “And you know we love you, too? So much.” He added in the sweetest of voices.

Before anyone could say anything more, whispering voices could be heard behind their door. Both Kyungsoo and Jongin whipped their heads back to see just who ~~the fuck~~ was in their house.

The door opened slowly and revealed two very curious and tired eyes.

Once they had all made eye contact, except Sehun, the door fell out of Junmyeon’s hand and hit the wall with a loud bang. Yixing nor Junmyeon could believe they were staring at two life size adults right now. They were THIS positive that they left Sehun in bed with two very small infants just before midnight.

Now they were staring at a topless Jongin and a bare Kyungsoo rear (the blanket had shifted up a little and was revealing his milky leg and pert butt). Jongin slowly covered the male’s butt back up.

“Uh. Hey Jun. Yixing.. What-uh.. What do you think you’re doing in my house so early?” Jongin let out (rather passive-aggressively). Junmyeon literally almost snapped and walked up to his boss and smacked him. If he had known, if only he had _known_ what they all went through yesterday.

Instead, Junmyeon tensed his gaped jaw. “I’ve come to take you to work, _Jongin_.”

“What time is it?” Kyungsoo asked, still rubbing his son’s back.

“Nearly seven in the morning,” Yixing added, quite out of breath and still astonished at the scene.

“What are you doing here so early Yixing? I thought you were coming at ten?”

“That was yesterday… The deadline was yesterday…”

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at one another.

“Junmyeon. I had a _very_ important meeting on the same day as his deadline. Tell me that today is _not_ the day after.” Jongin spoke through his teeth, staring his assistant dead in the eye.

“I’m sorry to inform you, but its true. I had to cover for your ass. Again.”

Jongin scrambled around looking for his phone to check the date, much to his dismay, it was true.

Jongin wiped his hands on his face in utter frustration. “Fuuuuuuuuuuc—” But as he wiped his hands he couldn’t help but notice the sore pain from the top of his head, like he had been hit.

“Now there’s a large shipment of flowers and fruit baskets waiting in your mudroom because of the rather huge lie I made up for you. You probably have the next few days off because of it.” Junmyeon crossed his hand on his chest. “I suggest you start thanking me rather than scold me as if I’m in the wrong.”

“What… Happened? Why don’t Jongin or I remember what happened yesterday?” Kyungsoo asked carefully.

Sehun sighed amidst all the tension and raised his head.

“It’s a very long story…. Just listen to me fully and don’t ignore me. It’ll sound like the most ridiculous thing in the world, but you have to believe me, okay?”

“Okay.” Jongin and Kyungsoo said in unison.

But they had no idea of what they were truly in for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fast paced and abruptly ended, but i just needed to get this idea of my head. been trying to write this for a little more than a year now
> 
> follow me on my artinsta and twt @/chriscarletos
> 
> enjoi


End file.
